A transformer may be any electronic device that transfers energy by inductive coupling between its winding circuits (e.g., windings). A transformer may include a primary winding and a secondary winding. A current that varies in the primary winding creates a varying magnetic flux in the core of the transformer that creates a varying magnetic flux through the secondary winding. This varying magnetic flux then induces a varying electromotive force (e.g., a voltage) in the secondary winding. Transformers are also used to vary the relative voltage of circuits or isolate voltages altogether. Overall, transformers are used for the distribution, transmission and consumption of electrical energy for a variety of different applications.